Various devices have heretofore been used for waking up an individual from sleep at a predetermined time. Such devices as alarm clocks and clock radios have not proved adequately effective to awaken certain individuals having a low sensitivity to aural stimulus when sleeping. The problem is particularly acute in regard to the deaf.
While various blower systems have heretofore been proposed in conjunction with mattresses for promoting sleeping comfort, I am not aware of any prior proposal to utilize an automatic blast of cold air to awaken an individual from sleep at a predetermined time. Further, such mattress air blower systems, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,966 to Summers, are neither readily adaptable nor economically feasible for the purposes of the present invention because of their complexity.